Fatherhood's Fight
by ThE KiDDo
Summary: *FinisheD* 8-year-old Dick Grayson has been kidnapped... But the reason why wasn't the ordinary?! It shocked the little kid! crazy idea... but guess ma pen name shows that ^.-
1. Chapter 1

Of course, with all my sadness... I don't own any of these characters :'(  
(I wish I did!)  
  
As I said... Dick has been kidnapped, the reason why? you'll find out... I know that it's a crazy idea... but I guess that I warned you by my pen-name^.-  
I've put this as my first fic coz you can't blame the author for his first work ;p  
............................................................................  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It was a usual dawn of Gotham's... The morning fog and the low, dark clouds which threated to drop their water drops in any time.  
  
The 8-Year-Old Dick sat there in his room fighting tears were threating to fall, he sat on his bed watching the sun rising slowly in a wonderfull view through the window, but that didn't cheer him up. He was regaining that nightmare he had in the last night. He shaked his head roughly trying to get the memories out. But no avail, he pulled his knees to his chest then cried softly.  
  
He used to be comforted by his mentor Bruce Wayne, but this night he didn't find him. Bruce was out in a business trip two days ago. Dick felt so lonly, even though he didn't see Bruce much even when he's home. But he lost the touch of safty and scurity.  
  
Bruce was supposed to get back in that afternoon, Dick wanted to see his mentor so bad. He wanted to jump on his lap and never let go, he needed his affection the most in those moments.  
  
He turned his gaze around in his room, slowly he got out from his bed and went to the bathroom, washing his face from his tears, Dick wished that this day will pass quickly without any troubles! He dried his face getting back to his bed.  
  
Couple of hours passed, a tiny form covered with blankets was moving around on the bed trying to find a comfortable position, "Oh, heck!" Dick shouted in anger as he jumped out from his bed, "I hope Alfred is awake." looking at the big clock in his room, he found out that it was almost six thirty.  
  
Dick opened the door of his room and went down stairs heading to the kitchen, where he thought that it was the only place Alfred could be in this hour. Quietly, the little boy entered the kitchen, his thought was totally right. Sneeking behind Alfred, Dick tried to scare the old man.  
  
"Good morning, master Dick!" Dick winced, Alfred always did that to him. Every try to scare the bulter failed, "Oh, Alfred. Do you have eyes in the back of your head?"  
  
"You can say that!" The bulter said.  
  
"Whatever?!" Dick waved his hand, he sometimes didn't understand the old man's comments, "So, Bruce is coming back today, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, young master. He is." Alfred said in patience, the young ward was repeating -not excatly- the same question since Bruce left the mansion. It was obvious that the young kid missed his mentor, "So, isn't early for you to wake up?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Dick said simply, the memories of that nightmare attacked his head, helplessly, he tried to ignore it.  
  
"Well, why won't you try again young master. If you didn't get enough sleep, you maybe won't be able to stay awake until master Bruce arrive."  
  
'He's right. I gotta sleep so I can greet Bruce.' Dick left the kitchen after he told Alfred that he's gonna try to get some rest. Heading to his room, he yawned with wide opened mouth even he felt his jaws almost dislocate. 'That's good, I'm getting sleepy.'  
  
In his room, he climbed in his bed. So tired to cover himself, he closed his eyes and went fast asleep.  
.............................................................................  
  
So... liked it?! well, it's the first chapter of my first fic... Don't worry, things are going to get madder after few chapters!!  
well, review if you like to and it's totally appreciated.  
  
by the way, did you notice that's a little bit short? ;^p 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
It was late morning as Alfred walked in Dick's room, he found the boy sleeping soundly. As usual, he opened the certians letting the sun light enter the room though the big windows. "C'mon master Dick, time to wake up!"  
  
"Let me sleep a little bit longer, Al. Only five minutes." The boy said sleepy as he hid his head under the pillow.  
  
"Don't you want to get ready to welcome master Bruce?" Alfred asked slowly.  
  
"Of course!" The kid shouted as he jumped out from his bed, Alfred smirked.  
  
"The breakfast will be waiting you in the kitchen." The bulter said as his master entered the bathroom to take a shower, "Rager that, Al."  
  
He took a fast shower, dried himself, wore his cloths and his sneekers and headed running to the kitchen in exciment. He entered the kitchen like a tornado, Alfred gave him a glare, "Sorry, Ali. Sorry for breaking the rules, I won't do it again." The kid apologized lowering his head to the ground.  
  
"That's what you keep telling me everyday." The old man sighed, "C'mon and eat your breakfast." He pulled a chair letting the young ward sit on it.  
  
"Hey, Al. Thanks, just what I wanted for this morning!" The boy shouted happily. His eyes exaimed the big plate of pancakes, jam, honey and a big cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"I know that master Dick." The bulter said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, I forgot that you know everything!" Dick grinned at his oldest friend.  
  
"Ok, young man, eat your breakfast." Alfred demaned his charge. Dick didn't protest, he wouldn't protest on that! No way!  
  
Hungrily, he started to eat bite after bite. Alfred stared at him expecting a usual action... And the action came, Dick started to choke, Alfred patted on the youth's back, "Aren't going to learn this repeated lesson?"  
  
"Well, I'm hungry!"  
  
"Yeah, you fill your stomach in the morning then you don't eat well through the rest of the day."  
  
"Didn't you tell me that breakfast is the most important meal in the whole day?"  
  
Alfred sighed, "Yes, but that doesn't mean... ah, forget it. Just eat."  
  
The child grinned in victory, then he returned back to his breakfast, "When will Bruce arrive?"  
  
"After -excatly- ten minutes."  
  
"I finished!"  
  
"But you left some pancakes?" Alfred said in surprise, Dick never left anything on his plate, and if he could he would lick it making it shine.  
  
"Not hungry!" He shouted running out of the kitchen, Alfred smiled for the excitment of his young master. Then he started to clean up.  
.............................................................................  
  
So, wattcha think?! OK, i know it's short and also short! But told ya it's ma first fic!!!! The coming chapters will include the main idea of this *very* short story O.o;  
  
Review if you like?! and I repeat again that each review is appreciated!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters... DC comics do with warner bros and company!!! But wish I did.  
............................................................................................  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Fifteen minutes passed, Dick was begining to worry. He sat watching TV hoping that in any second he'll hear Bruce's car park infront the main gate. But it all remained hopes and nothing more.  
  
Now twenty minutes passed, Dick was on his nerves thinking that something wrong might happened. 'Maybe he had an accident?' He thought, 'No, Dick! Be positive, maybe the plane landed late? Yeah, that's better than dark ideas and...' Dick was brought back to reality away from his thoughts, by a familiar horn.  
  
"Bruce!" He shouted happily, running to the front door to greet his menor. He found Bruce standing in the hall with briefcase in his hand while Alfred carried Bruce's suitcase. Dick ran towards Bruce with wide opened arms shouting, "Bruce, welcome back!"  
  
Bruce put his briefcase down, and carried the little happy child, "You don't know how much I missed you, chum."  
  
"You bet that I missed you more than u did thousands of times." Dick said embracing Bruce's neck.  
  
Bruce put the kid down, both of them walking near each other heading to the study as Dick held Bruce's hand, "So, what did you do in your trip?" Dick asked in curiosity.  
  
"Nothing much except meetings and work. You know that it was a business trip."  
  
"I know, but I thought..." His wasd smiled.  
  
"No, only work, chum." Bruce said as he setteled the briefcase on the big desk. "Listen, Dickie. I'll have a path and then rest for a while after lunch, and I promise that we'll stay up late this night talking and watching movies. What do you think, little fellow?"  
  
"Good for me, but remember... You *promised*."  
  
"I'll remember, don't worry!" He swore with a big smile.  
  
"OK! Then I'll leave you for your work and other stuff." Dick left closing the door behind him, still Bruce's smile on his face. Then he sat on his desk starting to work hard.  
  
The night came, Dick was very excited about this 'staying up late with Bruce' idea. They would set together talking and watching movies until sleep becomes the victorious.  
  
"Say, chum? What would you like to watch?" Bruce asked as he put a bunch of old movies infront the little kid. Dick looked at them with windened eyes, before he controled himself saying, "Anything you like Bruce is fine with me."  
  
"Well, I've got some episodes of the TV series: Phenix The Cat. What do you think?"  
  
"My favorite!" The kid shouted in happiness.  
  
"OK, then we have picked our show for tonight. Now, I want us to talk with each other honestly so we can learn more about each other. Can you do that?"  
  
"Sure I can!" Dick shouted.  
  
"Of course you can, how did I forget that you're a talkative kid?" Bruce grinned.  
  
"HEY!" Dick protested.  
  
Bruce smiled. "Listen, here's the deal. Tonight and tomorrow, we'll spend them together talking about ourselves, and we'll start with you for tonight."  
  
"Why should I start?"  
  
"ahh, kids first."  
  
"Kids first, huh? Wierd, why kids ain't first when you serve a cake?" Dick smirked.  
  
Bruce laughed in joy, this little kid was able to change his mood after weeks from staying in Wayne Manor. That horrible tragedy of the murder of his parents didn't effect him, of course he was shcoked and in pain for the first days, but that didn't change his unlimited liveliness or his curiosty about everything in the mansion, and didn't wear the kid's smile off either. But that didn't happen with Bruce, after the tragic murder, he never was the same. The happy boy became a miserable one. Days, weeks, months and years passed.. hiding his pain deep, deep inside. Having a fake smile on his face in meetings and balls. But few days with the little Dick changed that, family spirit returned to the big mansion.. happiness filled it with its laughs and bright smiles. Alfred could swear that he never saw his Master Bruce after the accident happy as he became after Dick moved into Wayne Manor.  
  
The couple sat talking most of the night, Dick talked about his short life with his parents, about the circus and his travels with them. He talked about his shows, the animals of the circus. The facts he knew about them and what his paretns taught him.  
  
Everytime he used the words 'My paretns, mom, dad.' He had a slight frown on his face. Bruce noticed that, knowing how his ward suffered. How couldn't he and he went through all this suffering and the same phases that the kid is going through?  
  
After they ended talking, they watched some episodes of Phenix The Cat. They laughed and laughed. 'Oh man. I don't think that I had this much of fun in my whole life.' Bruce thought. He felt Dick put his head on his arm, he smiled.  
  
"Hey, chum. This is my favorite episode." Bruce told his charge.  
  
He looked down at the youth, he was sleeping peacfully. Bruce got a huge smile on his face. He turned the TV off, and carried Dick to his room. He put him on his bed and covered him with his blanket.  
  
"Sweet dreams." Bruce whispered and kissed the kid's forehead. Got out of the room and headed to his own.  
............................................................................................  
  
So... wattcha think??!!!  
OK! Everythin is ordinary.. but promise ya that it'll be more madder in the next chapters..  
Please review!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

I admit that I got few wrong words' spelling, but it's because I write too fast. Don't worry.. there'll be no more of such things (I hope!!!!)  
  
Btw, the same disclaimer!!!!  
...............................................................................................................................................  
  
It was almost two in the morning. Moonlight crawled to Bruce Wayne's room through the big windows. He was sleeping deeply, layin on his back. Suddenly, he winced and sat on his bed.  
  
'What the-?' He wasn't sure why did he wake up. trying to clear his mind. Remembering, he shouted, "Dick!"  
  
Now he realized the reason of him waking up. He heard a shout of the little Dick, 'God! Hope he's alright.'  
  
"Dick! What's wrong?" Bruce asked as he broke into the room.  
  
He turned his looks around the room, a window was widely open. Then his attention was attracted by a tiny form sitting on the bed crying hard. Quickly, he sat next the crying kid and put an arm on his ward's shoulder, "Dick, what's wrong?" He asked softly.  
  
Seeing him not responding, Bruce wrapped the small form into a comfort hug and Dick clung to Bruce immediately. He asked again, "What's wrong? Tell me, Dick."  
  
"C'mon Dickie. You can tell me." Trying to soothe the kid, Bruce started to rock him gently.  
  
Relaxing, Dick said through his tears, "He was here."  
  
"Who was here?" Bruce asked as he patted on Dick's back.  
  
"That insane killer.. That we read about... in.. th.. the newspaper." He replied with hiccuping gasps after tears finished its mission.  
  
"Which one?" Bruce asked worriedly.  
  
"That clown."  
  
Bruce knew what the tearful kid was talking about, he was talking about the Joker. Dick used to call him the Clown. Bruce hid his sigh, 'A new nightmare. When will it stop attacking this child?'  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He said that... he said that..." Not able to complete his sentnece, Dick looked at Bruce with frightful eyes.  
  
"He said what?"  
  
"He said that he'll kill you if I didn't obey his demands." The kid said his eyes started to sting.  
  
"Don't worry, kiddo. Noone will hurt me nor you. Even that fiend." Bruce said softly, "Now, why won't you get back to your sleep?"  
  
"Bruce?" The kid looked ineccontly at his mantor.  
  
"Yes, chum."  
  
"Can you stay with me tonight? I'm scared." Dick said as a single tear ran on his cheek.  
  
"Sure." Bruce climbed in the bed. Dick moved closer to Bruce who hugged him tight.  
  
Counted moments and the both of them fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
A loud crash. That what woke Bruce up with his little ward in his arms. He jumped out of the bed carrying Dick. The kid looked around confused, not knowing what was going on. But he froze as he saw the Joker... He saw him standing in the room with five henchmen of his.  
  
Dick clung to his mantor, but Bruce put him down and yelled at him, "Run Dick!"  
  
The kid didn't responde, he looked at Bruce with scared eyes, Bruce yelled again, "Dick! RUN!"  
  
Dick ran out of the room while Bruce started to attack the rest. Five vs one was a 'piece of cake' to Bruce. He knocked the last henchman out, then he grabbed Joker by his shirt collar, "What the hell do you want from us?"  
  
Jokar didn't answer as he burst out laughing madly. Bruce looked at him, confused. Suddenly, something hit him on the back of his head. He fell on the ground as he felt warm blood floading out of his head's wound.  
  
"Bruce!" A familiar voice called in panic.  
  
"Dick." Bruce said fighting the darkness.  
  
Joker headed to Dick, who fought the henchmen trying to break free, "I see that it was a good idea to put some extra henchmen of mine around in the house."  
  
"Boss, we had to knock an old man out." One of the two henchmen said.  
  
"No problem, the important thing that we got the kid." Joker replied.  
  
"Leave Bruce alone." Dick shouted in anger, "Don't hurt him!"  
  
"I won't hurt him in condition that..." He paused looking deeply into the kids' eyes, "You come with me."  
  
"Dick! Don't listen to him. Don't listen!" Bruce said trying to stand up, but Joker kicked him in his gut sending him back to the ground.  
  
"BRUCE! No, don't hurt him." Tears now falling from the youth's eyes, "I'll come with you."  
  
"Well, what a good little boy? Now, let me inject you with this sedative." Joker said pulling a syring out. Dick surrendered to his enemy. Feeling the needle of the syring getting inside his arm, Dick looked at his uncounscious mantor.  
  
'I did it for you, Bruce. Hope you're OK.' He thought as he got dizzy. Few moments later, every thing went black.  
  
.............................................................................................  
..................................................  
  
OK! The abduction happened... read next chapter to know why!!  
Read and Review... both of them are appreciated. Thanks for the reviews and I'll correct my mistakes!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Dammit... I keep on repeating the same mistake... Writing too fast, not checking the story before i upload it, then finding plenty of spelling mistakes.  
  
Well, i learned my lesson (I think!!!!!)  
Thanks for the reviews and the support 8^)  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
"Bruce! Bruce!" A voice called his name. Floating in the darkness, he wondered, 'What? Where am I?'  
  
The voice called again, but this time with frightful tone. Bruce looked around, but he couldn't see anything except darkness all around him.  
  
"Dick!" Bruce called, but no response. "Dick! Where are you?"  
  
He walked carefully through the darkness, his arms ahead of him feeling their way.  
  
"Master Bruce!" Another voice called him.  
  
"Alfred!" Bruce asked as cofusion started to take over. Suddenly, Joker apeeared behind him. He turned as fast as he could, but Joker was faster, he hit him sending him to the ground. Groaning, he looked up the Joker who had a wide smile which turned to an evil laugh. Next to him stood Dick, looking at Bruce with angry eyes, "You failed!" The kid shouted in anger.  
  
"Failed?!"  
  
"Yeah, you failed. You told me that you'll protect me and you failed."  
  
"I'm sorry Dick, but..."  
  
"Sorrow ain't enough." He interrupted angrly.  
  
"Dick, listen to me.." He was intrrupted again, but this time by Alfred's voice calling him.  
  
"Master Bruce!" Alfred kept calling, Bruce felt a slight shake. He winced. Looking around, he found himself in his room as Alfred stood next to the bed.  
  
"Alfred! Where's Dick?" Bruce asked nearly shouting.  
  
Alfred sighed in sorrow, "They took him master Bruce."  
  
"They took him! They took my..." Bruce whispered with stinging eyes. "He'll pay! All of them will pay!" He suddenly shouted in anger.  
  
"Master Bruce, calm down. This will not help master Dick at all. You must think and plan before doing something could hurt the young master." Alfred said calmly.  
  
"You're right." Bruce said rubbing his head. He had a horrible headach, he was sure that the wound was the cause, "I must think deeply about my next actions."  
  
Bruce picked up the phone's speaker which was next to his bed on a little table. He dailed some numbers before he said, "I wanna talk to commissinor Gordon, please. It's urgent."  
*****  
  
Dick regained his conscious slowly, he wondered about what happened. Memories softly crawled to his mind...  
A loud crash...  
Seeing the Joker and his henchmen...  
Running away from his room...  
More henchmen catching him...  
Alfred on the ground, then Bruce...  
And at last surrendering to his enemy.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes to check the place he was in. He found himself sitting on a warm bed which was a part of a small room with a closed door, no windows so it was very dark.  
  
Suddenly, someone opened the door letting the light come inside the room. Covering his eyes, Dick tried to recognize the comer. With his eyes getting used to the high light, he gasped. He saw Joker standing in the door way with his big silly grin. Joker opened the room's lights.  
  
"I can see that you're up, kiddo?"  
  
"Where am I?" The boy asked  
  
"Far away from home, that's all what you need to know."  
  
"What do you want from me?" Dick asked with slight of anger, "Did you kidnap me so you can get some money like all the losers in this wide world?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Nope?! What do you mean?" The kid asked in surprise, "What do you want then?"  
  
"Well, it's not about what I want, it's about what I wished from a long time. You know, before I became The Joker, I was an ordinary man.."  
  
"A boss of a gang." Dick corrected with a slight of anger.  
  
"That's the ordinary man in my point of view." Joker said with his grin, "And don't intrrupt me kiddo. As I was saying, I was an *ordinary* man, a man with dreams and hopes.."  
  
"Dreams?! Of being the greatest crimenal in the whole universe!!" Dick intrrupted Sarcastically.  
  
"A sercastic child... I like that! By the way, you're right, being the greatest crimenal was one of my dreams... I think it came true." Then he got out an evil laugh. Dick bit his downer lip in anger, "Anyway, lets get back to our subject. I had alot of dreams, between those dreams stood an old, dusty dream. It has been standing there since I was a teenager. Every man in the whole world has the same one."  
  
Dick got out a bored sigh, "Can't you get to the point of all this?"  
  
"OK! As you like, I always had the dream of being a father."  
..........................................................................................................................................  
So... Told ya it's a mad idea, I don't even know why I chose Joker for this!!! I just like the fellow. Well, it *is* a wish/dream for every mankind, is it?! I guess so!!  
Thanks again for the reviews... Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)  
See ya in the next one!!! THX 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again... I'm extremly happy that you liked what I'm writing and that your wainting for more :))))  
  
Well, nothin much in this chapter... Just more info about what Joker *RAELLY* wants. ENJOY!!!  
...................................................................................................................................  
  
Bruce headed to the study, planing to get down to the batcave, but he stopped as his attention was attracted by his briefcase which laid on the big desk of the study. He slowly headed to the briefcase, sadly he grasped the briefcase and opened it. His hand searched it before it came out with bunch of Superman comics. Bruce bought them during his trip knowing that they won't arrive Gotham -at least- after a week. He was planing to give them to Dick tonight after he tell him the truth.. The whole truth, about him being Batman and the whole story about how it began.  
  
Bruce felt that he was totally guilty. This was the second time that the same thing happened to Dick, he tried to warn his parents from Zucco but they didn't listen and they were now dead. This time, Dick tried to warn Bruce about Joker, but he also didn't listen. He just thought that it was another nightmare not giving any chance that the boy may really saw him. The little kid was the victim in each time.  
  
With a frown on his face, Bruce opened the gate to the batcave...  
To become Batman  
*****  
  
With widended eyes, Dick looked at the Joker disblieving what he had already heard. Knowing the answer earlier, he asked as his voice trembled, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean? I always dreamt that I would have a nice family someday. After I became the Joker, this dream hid deep, deep down. But few days ago, I saw a family in the street. A father, mother and a little kid, just like you. I watched as one of my henchmen robbed them taking all their mony and expensive things. You know what was the first thing the parents did was protecting their little son... And that's what relived my dream."  
  
"Where's my rule in this?" Dick asked frightfully.  
  
"DON'T PLAY THE DUMB. You're young, yeah, but not dumb." The Joker shouted, "You know what *excatly* is your rule.."then he lowered his head closer to Dick, even the little kid smelt his disgusting breaths, "..Which is *my* son." Dick winced as Joker burst out laughing madly.  
  
...................................................................................................................................  
SO! I can't believe that I'm really going on with this crazy idea... well, it's up to you to decide? Is it a silly idea... or...  
  
Thanks for all of your reviews... And I hope you're enjoying what you're reading...  
Bye for the next chapter :^) 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you *VERY* much for all the reviews... Ok, I'm repeating the same sentence, but I really don't have anything else to say except THANK YOU! :^)  
...................................................................................................................................  
  
Commissioner Gordon entered his office as exhaustion appeared obviously on his face, "Work as hard as you can, we must find that kid!" He shouted before he closed the door. He sighed and threw himself on the chair.  
  
"Anything new about Dick Grayson?" A voice came out from the shadows, Gordon turned around.  
  
"No, nothing. It's like searching for a needle in a haystack"   
  
"You're totally right. But isn't there any possible hiding places you can think of?" Batman asked.  
  
"No, Batman. Joker always get us dizzy while we search for him. No clues, he doesn't return to the same place. It's just so hard to find the guy."  
  
"Nothing is impossible, he must left a clue or something that may lead us to him."  
  
"I know that nohing is impossible, Batman. We just have to keep searching."  
  
Suddenly Batman vanished, "Hope you'll find the kiddo Batman. Hope so!"  
*****  
  
Harley Quinn entered the room which Joker and Dick were talking in, "Joker, honey. What happened? What took you so long?" Then she saw Dick for the first time sitting there, "What a gorgeous Kid? What is he doing here?"  
  
"Remember we got married? I told you that I'm gonna get a great present..." He didn't complete.  
  
"OH! Honey, a kiddo for our little family. What shall we call him?" She said childishly.  
  
"Richard is my name and my family is the Grayson, Bruce now is my family, no way I'll be part of yours." Dick said in anger.  
  
"Stubborn... I like that. Thanks, hon. Now everything is perfect, we got a little nice family... What about the Jokers?" Then they started to laugh loudly while Dick bit his downer lip until he felt the taste of blood.  
*****  
  
"I don't know, I swear!" The man shouted frightfully to Batman, who grabbed him from his jaket's collar and threatened him to push him from the roof.  
  
"Let me repeat it to you slowly, where is the *Joker*?"  
  
"I don't know. I swear, I swear to God." And the man cracked.  
  
'This can't be one of Jokers henchmen, they're usually strong!' Batman let go of him and went back to his batcave.  
  
"Anything new, sir?" Alfred was waiting for him in the batcave.  
  
"No, nothing. I've been searching all day long, but nothing." Batman said with slight of anger. 'Dammit Dick! Where the hell are you?'  
...................................................................................................................................  
So... A new short chapter was uploaded, promise to upload the next as soon as possible!! See ya in the next chapter!!! ^.^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the eighth cahpter.. Who started to get bored from this story, I wanna say 'Don't worry' coz there'll be just a couple of chapters then you'll read, 'THE END'  
  
I wanna thank you all for reading and special thanks for all the reviews. And Visage, I'm not mad at you, not even a little. I wrote from the begining that this is my first fic, and I thought that you understood what I meant... I meant that I need your help, your advices, your opinions, your notes and your correction of my mistakes.. So, I'm not mad at you at all, Visage. In fact, I thank you... I thank you ALOT. But, I hope I won't bother you. But would you explain to me what I did wrong in this fic?! Please, if you can would you reply to my email and I would appreciate your efforts. ^.^  
...................................................................................................................................  
  
It was a hard night for the both... For Batman in his batcave trying to find Joker and save Dick... And also for Dick, who tried every way to escape, but no avail. He sat on the bed thinking of a way to get out of there. The door was closed with a large lock and opens just from the outside, and there were no windows. It just seemed impossible to get away.  
  
The sun rose, Batman didn't know that he was working all night because the sunlight can't get to the batcave, nor Dick. He didn't know that he was trying to run away throguh the night because the room he stayed in didn't have any windows.  
  
"Dammit!" Batman shouted nearvously, he couldn't take it anymore. More than twenty four hours passed and Dick was stil kidnapped, and Joker didn't demand for anything until now. He started to have fears, 'Maybe Joker killed Dick and that's why he's not asking for a ransom? Or maybe he didn't want a ransom in the first place, maybe he just wanted to have some fun?' But he always ignored them, didn't want to believe that one of them was true. He wouldn't believe the idea of losing his little ward.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Isn't he the cutiest thing you've ever seen?" Harley said in happiness gazing at Dick who turned his head away, "I can't wait until Ivy sees him."  
  
Dick couldn't believe what was happening, how could this be? He was sitting with the insane couple on the same table. They were having breakfast, Dick didn't even look at his plate turning his angry looks between the two. He wished that he can find a chance to escape, but Joker's henchmen stood everywhere, even there was a one behind him watching everymove he did.  
  
"Told you hon that I'll bring ya a great present." Said Joker.  
  
"A great present?! No, it's the *greatest*. I don't know how to thank you."  
  
"I'm thankful that you liked it, sweetie."  
  
Dick sat there listening to them in disgust, he needed to smell some fresh air as his anger started to kill him deep inside, "Can I ask for something?"  
  
"Sure sweetheart." Harley said. Dick didn't feel comfrotable with 'sweetheart' thing, but he said, "Can I go outside?"  
  
"Where do you mean by outside?" Joker asked carefully.  
  
"Anywhere without any company!"  
  
Joker thought deeply before he ordered his henchman, "Take him to the roof."  
  
"I'll see you later, darling." Harley waved goodbye for Dick who followed the henchman climbing the stairs to the roof.  
  
"I'll come to take you down after an hour." The henchman said roughly then he closed the door, Dick sighed and checked the roof. Nothing much was on it, some broken things with metals and some blue paint with a brush.  
  
Dick sighed again, he took a deep breath then streched. He was very tired, so he sat on the ground and leaned backwards to the door. Closing his eyes, he thought, 'Oh my God, Bruce, do something.'  
  
He relaxed there for few moments, then he opened them slowly looking at the paint. "I found it!" He suddenly shouted. Then he headed to the paints to execute his idea which is the final hope for him to leave this prison...  
The last hope.  
...................................................................................................................................  
Well guys, this is it. Don't worry, the final chapter is coming. Wait and this fic will be over. Thanx again and see ya!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Latest News! Chapter nine is uploaded!  
  
Hey there everybody... Chapter nine is between your hands, the chapter before the last one. So,enjoy yourselves ^.^  
  
I think it had been a long time... O.o;  
...................................................................................................................................  
  
Dick dried the sweat drops on his forehead after he put the paint with the brush away. He looked at what he had achieved and smiled. Suddenly, Dick heard strong footsteps so he rushed to the door knowing that it was Joker's henchman.  
  
"The hour passed, the boss wants to see you." The henchman said with the same rough tone.  
  
"Whatever?" Dick shrugged and followed him climbing down the stairs.  
  
"Did you have fun up there, son?" Joker asked.  
  
"Don't call me *son* 'cause I ain't *your* son, and you ain't *ma* father." Dick shouted angrily.  
  
"Don't you ever shout at me like that?" the Joker gave Dick a hard swap on his face which made him lose his balance and fell to the ground.  
  
Dick gave Joker a glare, Joker was planning to hit the boy again but Harley caught his hand, "No, darling. He's just a kid. He'll get used to this condition someday."  
  
"I won't, never. I prefer to die." He shouted.  
  
"Take him to his room." Joker yelled at his henchman who grasped the kid from his arm dragging him to the room, then he roughly threw him inside and closed the door to leave the child in the darkness.  
  
Painfully, Dick stood up, feeling his way to the bed. He climbed it, then he buried his head in the pillow as some tears visited his cheeks, 'When are you coming?'  
*****  
  
"Did you call me?"  
  
"Yes, Batman. I did, I got something for you." Commissioner Gordon told Batman as they met on the roof of GCPD after the Batsignal appeared in the sky.  
  
"So, what is it?"  
  
"This." Gordon gave Batman a photograph of a roof of an abandoned building. Batman looked at it in concern, but wasn't concered about that. He was concered about what was wrote on the building -SOS Batman- and under it -Dick Grayson-, "The police's helium ballon found it by coincidence. And because it's for you, I told them to back off and let you handle it."  
  
Silence remained on the two, before Gordon said, "Go and save the kid, Batman."  
  
"I will, thanks." Batman said then he left, a half-smile appeared on the dark knight's face, 'I'm really proud of you, Dicky!'  
...................................................................................................................................  
  
Nine chapters uploaded and one to go... Hope you liked this fic of mine. My first, but not the last. See ya in the next chapter :) 


	10. FinaL ChapteR

Breakng News... Fianlly, the last chapter was uploaded.  
  
Guys, this is da last chapter from Fatherhood's Fight, so try to enjoy yourselves. Thanks alot for all of ya, especially who's reviewing. Thanks.  
  
Well, this is it... ENJOY!   
...................................................................................................................................  
  
Dick heard few knocks on the door, then it was opened and somebody got into the room. Dick raised his head from the pillow to see Harley Quinn sitting near him on the bed. He looked at her in silence.  
  
"Listen, kiddo. I know that the Joker was harsh on you, but once you know him better, you'll know that he's a sensetive person."  
  
"I don't wanna know him better, I just wanna go home." He shouted angrily, then he lowered his voice, "I just want Bruce."  
  
"Bruce?! Are you sure you wanna get back to Bruce Wayne?" She asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Ahh.. Nothing, but I thought that he was a busy man and he don't have time for you." She shrugged.  
  
"Once you know him better, you'll find out that he's a great man." He said with a smirk.  
  
She smirked back, "Then tell me little buddy, do you enjoy your time with that billionaire?"  
  
"Yeah, alot. He's a great mentor." Dick said with a smile, but it faded to become a frown, "But I keep wondering if I'll get back to him."  
  
Harely looked at the kid silently, "Listen, I'll see ya later. I bet that Joker is looking for me now." She waved then left the room.  
  
'Hurry up Batman!' Dick thought bitting his downer lip, 'I'm afraid that they'll find out the writing. Hurry up.'  
  
*****  
  
  
Batman hid the batmobile and examined the area, lots of buildings, all of them were abandoned except that one which held Joker's gang with Dick. He found his target and went rushing to it, there weren't any henchmen on the doors. Batman was sure that there was an alarm or somthing. He checked for the electric resource, he easily found it. A simple dirty box written on "CAUTION: Electricity."  
  
'Always having some howlers, Joker.' Batman thought as he moved to the box, but as he touched its door an sharp alarm went off. Batman winced, 'Oh God. What have I done?'  
  
He found a note inside the box, "Do you think I'm that stupid?!"  
  
Batman ran to the building as fast as he could, ten henchmen blocked his way, he fought and fought, finally he knocked all of them out and kept going in his way. He searched the building, then he found the room whcih Dick stayed in, but it was empty.  
  
*****  
  
  
Dick was locked up in that room when he heard the alarm, he winced with one thought in his head, 'Batman!'  
  
But as the alarm went off, Joker opened the room's door, "C'mon kiddo, gotta go!"  
  
He grasped his arm, but Dick strrugled, "I don't wanna go with you!"  
  
"Don't be stubborn and come with me!" The Joker shouted madly, but Dick tried to break free from his grip. Joker didn't have the time to play with the kid, so he hit him on the back of his head with the gun.  
  
Dick felt dizzy, his head aching terribly. Joker carried him and went to the roof. Harley was waiting there, "How did he know about this place?" Joker asked madly.  
  
Dick's eyes widened in fear as he hoped that the Joker won't find the write, but for his surprise, he didn't find it. Instead, he found a big blue spot. He looked at Harley who winked.  
  
"A lucky guess?" Harley wondered.  
  
"Dammit! Why is he always lucky? Where's that chopper?"  
  
"I think that the pilot found a nice hotel, if you like to know, it's called jail." A voice said from behind.  
  
"Batman?!" Joker gasped.  
  
"You're here." Dick shouted in happiness, but Joker hit him again on his head which made Batman growl.  
  
"Honey, the kid!" Harley shouted.  
  
"Let the kid go" Batman yelled.  
  
"Never!" Joker yelled back as he stuck the gun on Dick's head, "He's our kid, and noone will take him away from us."  
  
"I'm not *Your* kid, when will you understand that you're *not* my father? If I had to chose a father after ma dead one, I'll choose Bruce Wayne and no one else!" Dick shouted, and for the third time Joker hit him passing him out completly.  
  
Bruce who was under the Batman costume was touched deep down with his ward's words, and when he saw Joker hitting his charge infront of his eyes, he jumped like the lion to protect the little kid. He blew his fist in Joker's jaws sending him to the ground, then he kicked the gun away before he grabbed him from his collar, "It's over Joker. You're going straight to Arkham!"  
  
Then he pushed Joker to the edge of the roof, Joker's eyes widended as he saw the police cars and officers who held automatic guns in their hands. All of his henchmen were chained and getting into a big police van.  
  
Batman put Joker in cuffs after he knew that Harley escaped, he worriedly rushed to Dick and gave him a quick shake, "Dick! Dick, wake up."  
  
Dick groaned before he opened his eyes to see Batman's face, "Batman!" He whispered, "What happened?"  
  
"It's over. Everything is oright, chum." Batman said lifting him, Dick laid his head on the Dark Knight's shoulder and whispered weakly, "I want Bruce."  
  
"I'll take you to him," Batman smiled...  
He had proudly won this fight...  
The fatherhood's fight.  
  
THE END  
  
...................................................................................................................................  
That's all folks, what d'ya think? Well, told ya before that it's ma first... but don't worry, it's not ma last. Except a new one soon, it's called The Golden City or City of Gold... I dunno what I should pick.  
  
I wanna thank ya all, who read and reviewed.. Thanks alot. See ya in da next fic ^.^ 


End file.
